Inquisitor Vrke
Inquisitor Vrke is the Tier 3 Trainer for the Imperial Inquisition squadron. He can be found at 2385, -3971 on the ground floor inside the Emperor's Retreat, on Naboo. Mission 1 - Naboo System: Capture Colonel Hend's Yacht Someone has stolen Colonel Hend's yacht, and it is suspected that it has been stolen because it contains more information about what was being planned. Get the yacht back so that the Inquisition can investigate further. Travel to the Naboo System, and head to the position of the yacht. Once there, disable it (again, detroying the rear turret will help). Once it is disabled, it will pause a bit before turning friendly, and you will have to escort it through some waves of Tier 3 fighters. Next, you will need to travel to the Yavin System. Once there, go to the waypoint and disable, inspect, and dock with the tier 4 Mercenary Spy. You will then need to travel to and dock with a freighter, while being attacked by waves of tier 4 Rebel fighters. These waves will only stop once you've docked with the freighter - don't spend too long killing them, concentrate on docking. Rewards: * 25000 Credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * Rendili "K-Class" Weapon Capacitor (Level 6 Ship Capacitor) Mission 2 - Yavin System: Inspect Doctor Shinss' Yacht To find out about another traitor, you will be given the task of going to the Yavin IV Imperial Outpost and talking to Lieutenant Colonel Barlow - but you don't actually have to. If you don't want to, you can just talk to Inquisitor Vrke again and he will allow you to continue. You will be told to travel to the Yavin System and inspect the suspected traitor's yacht for evidence. Travel to the Yavin System, Hyperjump to Ferrous Aurora, and make your way to the waypoint. When you get there, disable another Lambda Shuttle, and inspect and dock with it. You will then recieve another waypoint, and waves of fighters will come at you until you receive confirmation that all information is succesfully transfered. You will have to destroy waves of Tier 3 A-Wings, X-wings, Y-wings, B-wings. After this you will receive a new waypoint. Travel to it to find a shuttle to dock with,once complete a new waypoint sends you to a shuttle you must dock with to continue. A lot of rebel fighters will be after you, you must dock to complete this phase of mission. The next part of the mission is in the Dathomir System, so make your way there, and to the waypoint. Destroy the escort, and disable the freighter. Once it's been captured, you will need to escort it through waves of tier 3 and 4 fighters. Once the escort is complete, return to Inquisitor Vrke. Rewards: * 25000 Credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * Sienar Fleet Systems Military Grade Droid Interface (Level 6 Ship Droid Interface) Mission 3 - Dathomir System: Delivering a Fake List The captured scientist has accidentally mentioned Dathomir - this is probably where co-conspirators were based. You will pretend to be transporting a list of names leaked by the scientist, in order to lure them out. Travel to the Dathomir System, and go to the indicated docking point. Once you have the list, travel to the next waypoint to deliver the list - you'll be attacked by tier 3 and 4 fighters until you dock with the shuttle. Next, you will be attacked by some X-Wings. Destroy them. Imperial Command will then inform you that another shuttle has been attacked and needs rescuing. Travel to it, dock with it, and then escort it out of he system while under attack from more tier 3 & 4s. During that fight, Imperial Command detects what they believe is a Rebel command vessel sending encrypted data to the fighters - find out what information that ship has by docking with it. Once you have that information, you will be instructed to transport it to the Naboo System. Once you get there, you will be attacked by waves of tier 3 & 4 fighters on your way to the shuttle. Do not let them stop you. Return to Inquisitor Vrke after you have succeeded. Rewards: * 25000 Credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * Sienar Design Systems High-Output Reactor (Level 6 Ship Reactor) Mission 4 - Dathomir System: Kill General Breckon The traitor has been uncovered, and it is an Imperial general - which would be very embarassing for the whole of the Empire. Eliminate him while he is on his way to Naboo to defend himself, so he can be swept under the rug. On entering the Dathomir System, you will be directed towards the convoy. Destroy them all. You can use similar tactics described for the other Lambda Shuttles, or you can use the Bomber Strike ability you were granted with your last pilot level to weaken them a bit. After they are all destroyed, proceed to the waypoint you've given for Doctor Shinss' prison ship and then escort it through the system, protecting it from tier 3 fighters. Next, you will be directed to a battle that's forming between Imperial and Rebel forces with a simple objective: make sure you win. Once you have eliminated the insurgents, you will be directed to a Rebel command ship, which is also a gunboat. Gunboats require the same kind of tactics as a Lambda Shuttle, but hurt far more - on Rebel gunboats, however, they are completely vulnerable on the underside. This can be used to your advantage. When the gunboat and it's escort are destroyed, return to Inquisitor Vrke and you will be trained before being sent to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 25000 Credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * Cygnus "Megadrive" Starship Engine (Level 6 Ship Engine) Category:Imperial Inquisition Category:Guides